


Zelos Wilder x Barack Obama

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies), Tales of Symphonia, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Date Night, Depression, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sad, break ups, i dont know why i wrote this please send help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Zelos is head-over-heels for his new lover, Obama is hiding a dark secret he doesn't want his partner to find out.
Relationships: Barack Obama/Shrek, Taylor Swift/Barack Obama, Taylor Swift/Sans Undertale, Zelos Wilder/Barack Obama
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Zelos Wilder x Barack Obama

It was a romantic evening, and Zelos Wilder was standing outside of the seafood restaurant, waiting for his date to arrive. The red-haired man had dressed himself in his fanciest clothes- a red Roblox t-shirt and pink pajama pants with hearts embroidered on them. The hat atop his head read “I’m sorry women” in white embroidery, and his curly hair was worn in a messy braid.

He waited eagerly, eyes darting about the waiting area for signs of his date. Zelos’s heeled shoes tapped against the floor anxiously, and he subconsciously lifted a hand to adjust the hat on his head.

Finally, Zelos’s date arrived. Barack Obama- the former president of the US- was dressed in a Shrek t-shirt and a pleated pink dress. A smile appearing on his face, the red-haired man greeted his date with a kiss on the cheek, face flushing slightly as he did so.

“H-happy to see you here, Obama!”

“I’m happy to see you too, Zelos,” Obama’s eyes were filled with love for his partner.

The two of them then moved to sit in their seats, seated by a pretty waitress girl that was actually Nagito Komaeda in a dress. Nagito took their orders one by one- Zelos ordering a Super Slammin’ Big Ass Burger and Obama ordering a plain salad.

“You look really nice, dear,” Obama finally spoke up, admiring Zelos’s fashion choices.

“Thank you, hunny! You look absolutely dashing as well,” the man replied with a wink.

Nagito brought their meals, and the two of them ate in silence. However, things were not quiet for long, as soon a sharp feminine voice startled the two of them.

“Barack?! What are you doing here?”

Nearby was Taylor Swift. As soon as Obama saw her, the man’s face grew pale.

“B-babe, it’s not what it looks like!”

“Like hell it’s not! Are you cheating on me?” Taylor’s eyes were filled with tears.

“Babe?” Zelos’s eyes narrowed, and he looked to Obama suspiciously. “Is there something you aren’t telling me, Obama?”

Before Obama could respond, another figure moved out from behind where Taylor stood. It was Sans Undertale, the skeleton’s face filled with shock. (can skeletons even have expressions?)

“Taylor? How do you know Obama?”

“Wait, sweety-” Taylor realized her mistake too late.

“I thought you said he was just a friend, and you two were done seeing one another! That’s it, I’m done with you. This marriage is over,” with that, Sans stormed out of the restaurant.

“I’m done too. I’m ashamed of you, Obama,” with that, Taylor ran out crying.

“Obama, you were cheating on me? Why couldn’t you have said anything?” Zelos burst out, eyes narrowing at his former partner. “I wanted to date Taylor Swift too! How could you take away my chance of being with her? Now she probably hates me!”

“I’m so sorry, Babe…” Obama’s eyes were full of welling-up tears. Then, he pulled the ring off of his finger, chucking it at Nagito. “I’m done with this! I’m going to go back to date Shrek again.” With that, he turned and ran out.

“I didn’t even get to eat my Super Slammin’ Big Ass Burger…” Zelos mumbled depressedly, clutching his “I’m sorry women” hat as tears streamed down his face.


End file.
